Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 4/Transcript
This is the transcript of Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 4. (We are now at Bowser's Marionette Theater at nighttime. There is a crowd of people there. And Bowser is now announcing to the audience) Bowser: Ladies and gentlemen, to conclude the performance of this great show, Bowser! The master showman! That's me. (Chuckles) And by special permission of the management... that's me, too. Is presentin' you something you will absolutely refuse to believe! (While Bowser is talking, Mario is near a lamp post and shooing the moths away. We hear the crowd murmuring) Mario: Wow, it looks like a sellout. Bowser: Introducing the only marionette, who can sing and dance absolutely without the aids of strings. And I hope so, and yet can I go now. And here he is, the one...and only... Ash Ketchum! (The crowd applauses) Mario: Hmph! What a buildup. (Bowser strikes up the band as the curtains open. We see Koopa Troopas blowing their horns, and they get pulled up. We now see Ash on a stairway with the spotlight gleaming over him. He began to perform) Ash Ketchum: (Singing)' 'I've got no strings to hold me do... (He trips on the stairs on falls on the floor and his nose gets stuck to a hole in the wooden floor. The crowd starts laughing. Cut to Mario) Mario: Go ahead, make a fool of yourself. And maybe you'll listen to your conscience. (Back to the stage, where Bowser squeals in frustration. He slams the plank off Ash) Bowser: '(Angrily) Stupid kid! Ya made a messy start in front of the audience! That's not the way you... (Hears the crowd laughing) (Chuckles) Cute kid. Now hurry up and get on with your act and show them what you've got. (Laughs) (The spotlight goes over Ash and he sings again) (I Got No Strings plays) ''I got no strings to hold me down To make me fret or make me frown I had strings but now I'm free There are no strings on me (While Ash is singing, Mario looks in annoyance, as he sits down and sighs) Heigh ho the merry-o That's the only way to be I want the world to know Nothing ever worries me I got no strings... (Cut to Bowser) '''Bowser: (While he is conducting his band) What I told ya, huh? (Laughs) (Back to Ash) They get strings but you can see There are no strings on me (The audience laughs and applauds. An underwater kingdom scene falls behind Ash. Then a red mermaid marionette comes down in front of Ash and starts singing) You have no strings You arms is free To love me by the Zuider Zee Ya-ya-ya if you would woo I'd bust my strings for you (She goes up, and down came four blue mermaid marionettes who began to dance around Ash, while we see Bowser conducting his band. One of the mermaids push Ash between them and again before the next scene falls behind Ash. It's an African grassland background, and an ostrich puppet (which is the same one from Disney's Fantasia) walks up to Ash) You've got no strings Comme ci cimme ca Your savior faire is ooo-la-la I've got strings but enter nous I'd cut my strings for you (She goes up and the same Fantasia ostriches come down and start dancing while Ash watches. Cut to Mario, who takes a delighted look at the dancing ostriches. The ostriches keep dancing until they puts heads in the ground and they're pulled up. The next scene comes down. It reveals a wrestling ring, and a Max Flexer puppet (from'' Fitness Fiend'') comes behind Ash) Down where the Volga flows There's a Russian rendezvous Where me and Ivan go But I'd rather go with you Hit it, boys! (He goes up, and a group of Primeape come on the scene and shout "Hey!" as they do their punching performances, they shout "Hey!" again. Ash watches as he tried to perform like them. Then he sees the Primeapes spinning and they shout "Hey!", then go back to spinning again, as Ash tried to follow what they're doing and shouts "Hey!" And he gets caught with all the Primeapes around him as they're all wrapped around him. Then Ash finishes the last lines of the song) There are no strings on me (The audience laughs as the Primeapes go up and Ash falls on the floor with his nose in the hole again. He gets up, as a Russian hat lands on his head, and the plank breaks. He now looks like a Russian dancer with a beard. The audience cheers as they toss coins on the stage. Cut to Mario again) Mario: Wow, they like him. He must be a success. (Realizes what he said) Oh, mama mia! I guess I was wrong. (We now see Bowser congratulating Ash as he holds a couple of marionettes. Fade to Mario who's leaving the theater) Mario: Well, I guess he won't need me anymore. What does an actor want with a conscience, anyway? (Fade to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes